


Angels and Monsters

by AetherBunny



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is a human/alien ( Read: Kaiju) hybrid, one of several sent to gather information on an impending invasion. </p>
<p>Herman is of an order of angels designated to protect the earth from that very threat. </p>
<p>Neither really has any interest in their appointed tasks.</p>
<p>Mako might be their opportunity to put a stop to the whole affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Well the idea came to me and I couldn't very well stop it. It's a loose parallel but a working one.  
> This is just a scratch on the surface of course, there are plenty mentioned moments that could be expanded upon if there were interest...

They have known each other for millennia, and were supposed to be enemies but with time, proximity, and circumstance they became what you might be able to call friends. Sure they've had a few little...incidents, but all things considered they really warmed up to one another.

Newt can't help if he laughed when Hermann told him the story about dropping the flaming sword on his leg, but he did really feel like a jerk when the next time he saw him (it was a few decades before Hermann would talk to him again) he was walking with a cane. If he had to guess Newt would almost say he likes it, it “adds to his image.” He's not sure why a brilliant, beautiful, divine being needs to constantly dress decades behind, but he does.

He's seen others of them in the Jaeger Order, they exude confidence and power (and are all, if Newt may add, incredibly gorgeous). Why does his little Hermann feel the need to hide that all away? He's never asked, but he's sure Hermann wouldn't tell him if there were a reason anyway.

In truth, over the years, the angel realized he didn't really want to fight. It just wasn't in his nature. He cannot quite shake the broken feeling, as that's what his kind was created to do after all, but he may just be a tad grateful for the accident as, if the time comes he has an excuse to stay out of the fray.

The whole "Newt" thing was unintended...it was Hermann's fault. Revenge for laughing at him no doubt. If he can remember the jab correctly it was something like "You impossible slimy little newt, do you really need to add another one of your brethren to your chest?"

Newt ignored the flip in his stomach as Hermann put a little extra rolling spite into the R in brethren, instead he formulated a mature rebuttal.

"Dude I'm not slimy, come over here and feel me." Hermann didn't respond well to Newt's attempts at rubbing their faces together.

It's a pity Hermann’s pride is in his own way, because Newt feels the same. Newt who tattooed himself to hide the faint but noticeable blue tint to his skin, who talks to fast to hide the odd dark color to the inside of his mouth. Newt who is careful to not blink his nictitating membrane in public and bites his nails to keep his claws in check. Newt loves people, they're loud and fun and he really doesn't want to destroy them at all.

Sure he's on the little end (even for a hybrid), and wouldn't know the first thing about causing mass destruction, but he's supposed to be gathering and reporting information not getting himself inked and tailing around an angel. In his defense he has learned a lot about humanity, and angels and everything else, it's just not very useful for the cause. The other remaining hybrid, Hannibal isn't much of a professional either enjoying the seedy side of humanity too much to be useful.

He does know about Hermann though, there was no way to hide it from him.

"Could smell him from a mile away."

So Newt is grateful he couldn't care less about his scouting duties. If the invasion were up to the two of them, it would never happen. Or if it did it would closer resemble Marti Gras than the apocalypse. More of a merging of species. 

As all is fair in love and war there was someone on the light side that knew what Newt really was. She was a sweet little girl who was in the care of the highest of the Jaeger Angels. 

They meant no condescension calling her a little girl, she was only young and small in comparison to the timeless beings she kept company with. 

Mako was strong, clever and kind. She was not in the least bit afraid of any of them, even so Pentecost did his best to keep her away from as many of the other Order as he could. Introducing them slowly she only knew Hermann and Tendo until her teens, and then was introduced to the rest of higher angels after her 16th birthday including the lone female Jaeger, Alexis.

She was allowed to visit Hermann whenever, in fact there were many times she was left in his care while her "father" was out. She often called Hermann "uncle" so he would scowl to hide how much he actually enjoyed it. When she was a child she'd crawl into his lap as he worked and fall asleep against his chest. 

Since Newt was almost always with Hermann and more willing to play she spent much of her time with him as well. They always had to be careful. The threat of Pentecost coming back for his surrogate child was great and they couldn't risk him finding out about the monster in their midst. She would sit wide eyed as he told her stories about his world and the creatures that lived there. He didn't lie when she asked why he was here, but he promised her he would stop it from happening, and he never went back on a promise.

She didn't get to meet the "boys her age" until she was 20, and then Hermann would have to be convinced to cover for her visiting with Raleigh. Who was as smitten as she was fascinated, and despite Pentecost’s best efforts they would not be kept apart. She and Newt would look at Hermann with sad eyes and someone would quiver a lip until he inevitably caved and said he'd bend the truth if Pentecost came back.

Newt could kiss him in those moments. A little love and understanding was doing nothing but holding off the end of the world for just a little longer. Maybe, just maybe if he could meet Raleigh, he could convince him to not slay him on the spot just to give him a chance to prove he wasn't a destroyer of worlds. He'd have to go through Mako to do it, that beautiful sweet girl might just be the key to keeping the Earth in one piece, and home world be dammed Newt was going to do it.


End file.
